Complacent
by Mychand
Summary: Things get complicated for Hawke and Caitlin when Michael learns that Hawke has someone stalking him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Caitlin sat just outside of the hanger while eating her lunch. As she nibbled on carrots, her mind drifted back to four week earlier. She had spent the weekend up at Hawke's cabin along with Dom. They grilled out, drank and laughed the whole weekend. She'd never felt so complacent, so excepted as she did when she was with them. She loved her own family but to her, they were family too. She thought back at how happy she was then and how good being there felt. Before heading to bed Hawke gave her a tight hug and a soft kiss on the lips. It ended up being a night she'd always remember.

"I can't believe this is all happening?" she thought. Four weeks had gone by and things had changed drastically. Hawke started to ignore her at the hangar and barely replied if she asked him a question. He started giving her a hard time about her work and scolding her whenever he got the chance. Even Dom had grown irritated at the change but Hawke always scoffed it off.

Now, she sat outside alone. She stopped eating lunch around them and either went out somewhere or found a place to avoid him. She'd tried asking him a few times what was wrong but he just blew her off and told her she was being too sensitive.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Dom asked while nearly startling her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she softly. "I'm almost done with lunch if you need me."

"I got a guy coming in for some flight lessons," he told her. "I figured you'd be up for a change."

Caitlin smiled. "Okay, sounds good to me," she replied. "I'll do anything to get out of here for a while."

Dom frowned. "I'm sorry honey, I really am," he told her. "I wish I knew what the hell was going on with him."

Caitlin sighed. "Apparently I did something wrong," she said. "I just wish I knew what it was that I did. Everything was great when we were all up at the cabin."

"Maybe nothing," Dom said. "You know he can get moody sometimes."

"Yeah," she replied before taking the last bite of her carrot. "What time will this guy be here?"

Should be within the hour," Dom told her.

A half our later, Hawke watched as Dom introduced the man to Caitlin. Her eyes lit up when she met him and she felt more excited than she had in a long time. When they got back from their first flight she was still beaming. The man decided he wanted to work long term with Caitlin and he gave her a light hug before leaving.

"Well, I'd say that went over well," Dom said with a smile. "A few more students and we might be able to pay the rent on the place next month after all."

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "If you say so Dom," she giggled.

"You kind of liked him huh?" Dom asked.

"He's a nice guy," she replied. "Not bad to look at either. But hey, whatever is good for business."

After sitting quietly for a few minute, Hawke finally interjected the conversation. "I don't see how acting like a tramp is good for business."

"String!" Dom yelled at him. "What the hell?"

Caitlin stared at him a moment, contemplating what she should say. She took a deep breath before responding.

"Then you should quit leading by example," she said smugly. With that she gave Dom a quick hug before taking off her coveralls and throwing them in the hamper. "I'll see you on Monday Dom."

Dom watched as she hopped into her car and drove off. Then he turned to String.

"What the hell was that about?" he finally asked. "What is going on with you String? I can't believe how you've been treating her. She doesn't deserve that."

Hawke shrugged. "What?" he asked. "Look Dom, I don't have time to babysit her or worry about her feelings. If she can't handle it, she can leave."

Dom shot him a dirty look. "This is Cait we're talking about Hawke. I don't get this."

"What's not to get?" Hawke replied coldly. "I'm tired of dealing with her. I think maybe it's time she moved on."  
Dom was dumbfounded. "I'm heading out," he told him. "I don't think I want to deal with this or you right now."

Caitlin opened her apartment door and threw her keys down on the table in the hallway. She immediately headed to her bedroom and removed her clothes, throwing them onto the floor before climbing into the shower. She was drained and wanted to wash the day off of her tired body.

Once in the shower, she closed her eyes and let the water pour over her head and down her face. She turned to face the showerhead and rested the top of her head on the wall of the shower.

Immediately she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her gently backward. She kept her eyes closed and leaned back, allowing herself to be cradled in his arms. He leaned in and kissed her neck before turning her around and placing his lips on hers. Afterwards, he pulled her back to him, hugging her tightly.

"Sorry about today," he said softly.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "It's okay," she replied. "This all definitely makes up for the damn charade we have to go through. I just wish we could tell Dom the truth."

"I know," Hawke replied. "I do too. But, having him irritated with me for how I'm treating you is probably best. If this guy is out there stalking me like Michael says, you are much safer this way."

"I still think it is genius how you manage to fly off and end up back here each night," she giggled.

"I'm not going to let the bad timing of this lunatic ruin what we've started," he assured her.

Caitlin smiled before leaning in and kissing him again. "I still can't believe all of this is happening. It's so crazy to be so happy one minute and sad the next. I hope they catch this guy Hawke. I feel like some teenager sneaking around behind her parent's back."

"I know," he replied. "Michael's people are working on it. In the meantime, let's just get back to where we left off last night."

Caitlin blushed slightly. She felt so comfortable with him. She always had but she was a bit surprised at how easy it was to take their relationship to another level. Being with him felt right and it was something she had wanted for a long time.

"Let's get out of this shower before we become water logged," she replied.

"You don't have to ask me twice," he replied before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her.

Caitlin stepped out of the shower and grabbed another towel for Hawke. He followed her to the bedroom, removed her towel and helped dry her off before doing the same to himself.

"So you really think I'm a male tramp?" he asked before grabbing her and pulling her down on the bed.

Caitlin laughed. "Not really," she said. "But you have to admit that you have dated quite a few women."

"I guess I just hadn't met the right one," he replied softly while rolling her over on her back. "Until….now."

Hawke then leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips before moving slowly down her neck and to her shoulder.

"Better late than never," she whispered, pulling him closer to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When she woke up the next morning, Hawke was gone. Caitlin knew that he had to get back to the cabin and she needed to be out and about on her own with other friends just in case. This whole thing with a possible stalker came about when one of Arch Angel's operatives had a friend come to her after going on a blind date with a man she met through her work. She mentioned that this man was obsessed and had talked about wanting to get revenge on someone named Stringfellow. That was all she knew. Knowing the name sounded familiar, she reported the conversation. She didn't see him again after the one date and she figured the name he'd given her was faked. The Firm was still trying to track down leads to figure out if the threat was real or not.

After showering, Caitlin headed out to run some errands. No sooner had she gotten to the end of her walkway, Michael's limo pulled up.

"Get in," he directed her.

Caitlin smiled and climbed in to join him. "What's up Michael?" she asked as they drove away.

"Your intuition was right," he told her. "We found a bug at the hangar. We left it and we're still trying to trace it to see who is monitoring it. No luck yet."

Caitlin sighed. "I hope you find this guy soon," she admitted. "I just wish we knew how dangerous he is and what he wants with Hawke."

"We'll find him," he assured her. "Just give us time. In the meantime, you and Hawke should probably continue acting as though you've had a falling out. It will be safer that way."

"What about Dom?" she asked. "Shouldn't he know about all this? What if this guy goes after him too?"

"Don't worry about Dom," he told her. "We convinced a good friend of his to invite him back east. You'll probably get a call from in later today. He'll be gone for a few weeks."

"A few weeks?" Caitlin sighed heavily. "I really hope this doesn't take that long."

Michael grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "I know," he said softly. "Don't worry, we'll make sure you and Hawke still get your time together."

Caitlin couldn't help but blush. "Thanks Michael," she said before planting a soft kiss on his cheek. I'm still having a hard time believing how things are progressing with us. I don't want anything to mess this all up."

Michael smiled. "You're good for him you know?" he told her. "A happy Hawke makes life easier for the rest of us."

Caitlin laughed. "I'd have to agree with you on that one," she said. "But playing mad is not easy when I all I want to do is, well…..kiss him."

"I know," he replied. "Like I said, give us some time. We'll get this guy."

Michael dropped Caitlin off back at her car and she headed out to do some errands before going back home. Dom called her that evening to tell her he was heading out for the next two weeks and reminded her of her flight lessons she had scheduled with the new student David.

"Okay, sounds good Dom," she said. "I hope you have a good time."

"Honey, I'm sorry I'm leaving you alone with String," he told her. "I hope he behaves himself. You just don't listen to anything negative he has to say."

"I won't," she told him. "I promise. He can be an ass sometimes but I'm a big girl. I can stand up for myself."

Dom laughed. "Hell yeah, you can."

Caitlin spent the rest of the weekend chilling out at home. She missed Hawke but she knew it that he needed to be away at his cabin just in case someone was following him or tracking where he was at. They hadn't found a bug at the cabin yet but they all felt it was a high possibility. Her place had been swept and found clean so it had been decided that he would sneak there with the help of some of Michael's people, every few days.

Monday morning came quick and Caitlin decided to get to work early so she could take care of some of the things Dom had asked her to do before her student came. When she got there, she found him waiting by the door.

"David," she said surprised. "You're early. Dom said you weren't coming until around noon today."

David smiled slightly. "Sorry," he replied. "I was kind of hoping we could go a little earlier. I have another appointment later today."

Caitlin smiled back. "Sure," she replied. "Give me a few minutes and we can go."

David followed her inside. She put her purse in a locker and put on her jacket.

"Let's go," she told him as he followed her to the door.

Before they reached the door Caitlin was taken off guard as he wrapped his arms around her and placed a cloth on her nose and mouth. Before she could fight it, Caitlin passed out.

When Hawke reached the hangar an hour later, he was immediately alarmed to see the hangar left wide open with no one there. He checked and found Caitlin's purse but she was nowhere in sight.

"Caitlin?" he yelled. "Where are you?"

He was about to head to the back room when he noticed a note taped to the phone. Panic nearly overtook him as he read the contents.

 ** _Stringfellow Hawke,_**

 ** _You don't know me but you should. You took away all that I had and now I'm going to take from you. I had to watch the destruction you caused and now you will have to watch your lady friend die. I will send you the time and place when I'm ready. She will suffer just as my aunt did._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hawke was beside himself with worry by the time Michael arrived. He was pacing back and forth in the hangar.

"Please tell me you have something on this guy," he said, growing angry.

"Take it easy Hawke," Michael said. "We were finally able to get a picture of him from a security camera across from the restaurant he ate at with my operative's friend."

Michael pulled out the slightly grainy photo. "We haven't found out who he is yet but Marella is working on it."

Hawke took the photo and studied it. "I've met him," he replied. "This is the flight student that Caitlin's been working with. Dom said is name was David Allen."

"I'll have Marella run the name," Michael said as he started to walk out to his limo.

Hawke shook his head. "Dom always has the Firm run a check on anyone we do work with," he said. "You know that. He had to have come up clean."

Hawke opened and looked through the file cabinet before pulling out a folder with David's name. He opened it and read through the contents. "Only blemish is a few parking tickets," he told them before stopping and staring at the last bit of information he found.

"What's wrong?" asked Michael. "Find anything?"

"Yeah," Hawke replied hesitantly. "There's an aunt listed on here and I do know her."

"Who?" asked Michael.

"Just a woman I went out on a couple of dates with," said Hawke. "Her name is Stacey Allen. She lives at the address he listed."

"Then let's get over there now," Michael insisted.

The two men joined Marella in the limo and quickly sped away. Michael called for backup to assist them at the house. By the time they got there, his people were already inside with the local police. One of the men met the limo at the curb.

"It's too late for the lady in there," he told them. "She's long gone."

Hawke's heart nearly stopped.

"Who is it?" Michael asked.

"The home owner," he replied. "From the mail we found it looks like her name is Stacey Allen."

"How did she die?" Hawke asked softly.

"It looks like she hung herself weeks ago," he replied matter of fact like. "We found this."

The man handed them a video tape with a note attached. "It's addressed to Mr. Hawke.

Hawke opened the letter and read it out loud.

"I knew you'd figure out who had your lady friend pretty quick," David wrote. "Now I want you to see why. My aunt's death was your fault. Watch the tape. You won't be able to deny it. Soon you'll feel the same pain as I do when you watch Caitlin die."

"We'll find her Hawke," Marella assured him. "We will."

"When we do," Hawke replied coldly. "He's as good as dead."

Caitlin slowly opened her eyes. Her head felt heavy and it ached. She couldn't move and realized quickly that she was strapped down on what seemed to be some kind of exam table. She turned her head and saw David staring at her.

"What's going on?" she asked. "David, why are you doing this?"

"Don't worry," he told her. "It will all be over soon enough."

"What?" she asked. "What will be over? Are you going to let me go?"

"I'm afraid not," he said as he walked over to her and brushed her cheek with his hand. "You're so pretty. I certainly won't enjoy hurting you. It's a shame that this is the only way to make Mr. Hawke pay for what he did."

Caitlin tried to clear her mind. "What did he do?" she asked. "Why would you want to hurt me? How will that hurt Hawke?"

"He's in love with you," David replied matter of fact like. "It's obvious."

"He barely talks to me," she lied, hoping it would give her some leverage. "He doesn't even want me around."

"I saw him," David replied. "He couldn't stand it when you were with me. I saw it in his face….his eyes. I can read people's body language and voice tone. It's how I got so good at my job. Just like now. I know you're lying to me. You know he loves you too."

"You're wrong. I want that to be true," she said. "I do love him. But, he's never felt the same."

David sighed. "Well, if I'm wrong, it's too late," he told her. "By now they've surely found my aunt and her tape. We need to get this started. I'm sorry that you'll never get to see him again. I really am."

Michael put the tape in the limo's VCR. The three watch as Stacey talked about Hawke and how much she loved him. She said that he was the only man she would ever love and that he didn't want anything to do with her. She cried as she slowly stood up on a barstool, and hung herself.

Hawke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I barely knew her," he told them. "We went to dinner once and out for drinks a second time. I didn't even sleep with her if that's what you're both thinking."

"I'm not judging you Hawke," Michael replied. "Why did you stop seeing her?"

"For just that reason," String replied. "She started acting kind of strange and talking as though we'd been dating forever. I can't explain it but it was odd. I didn't really feel any chemistry with her so I ended it before it got serious. I didn't want to lead her on."

"Apparently she got the wrong idea anyway," said Marella.

"I guess so," said Hawke. "I wasn't expecting this. It's been about six months since I saw her last."

"Marella, run another check on David," he ordered. "See if you can find any other addresses connected with him as well as any other family members."

"Already done," she replied. "Stacey was his only known relative. She raised him after his parents died when he was twelve. As far as I can tell, he's been still living here."

"How sick would you have to be to live with a dead body in the house?" asked Michael.

"That's what worries me," replied Hawke. "He's obviously just as unstable as she was…..and he has Caitlin."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Caitlin squirmed as David started placing wires across her body.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm afraid you'll find out shortly," he told her.

"You at least owe me an explanation," she told him. "I haven't done anything to you. Why are you doing this to me?"

David stared at her. "Well, maybe you were part of the problem," he replied. "I mean, Hawke never told my aunt that there was someone else. But, maybe you're the reason he didn't want her."

"What happened?" she asked softly. "What did he do to her?"

"She killed herself," David said bluntly. "I found her hanging in her bedroom. She was all I had left and now she's gone. Hawke didn't want her and she couldn't handle that. Now he'll pay for it."

"David," she replied. "You're a psychiatrist, right? You know that there had to be more going on with her if she was willing to take her own life. How can that be Hawke's fault? Please, let me go. Let this end now."

"Don't take up for him," David yelled as he slapped her across the face. "It's his fault. I've planned this out and I'm going through with it. I'm sorry that you have to die in the process but Hawke needs to pay."

Dom returned home after learning what had happened with Caitlin. Hawke met up with him at the hangar.

"Any more news, String?" Dom asked.

"Nothing," he said sadly. "Michael and Marella are still trying to figure out where he could have taken her. So far all they've hit are dead ends."

"Don't give up on her just yet," said Dom. "Caitlin is resourceful you know. She's gotten out of quite a few jams before."

"I know," Hawke replied softly. "But this time Dom, I'm really scared. I don't want to lose her. Not now. Not after we…"

"I know about you two," Dom admitted.

Hawke gave him a puzzled look. "You do?" he asked. "How?"

"I saw you two head down to the lake that night," Dom said with a grin. "When you didn't come back, well, I just knew."

"You must have been confused by how we've been acting lately," said Hawke.

Dom shrugged. "I figured you had a little spat maybe but I knew whatever it was you'd work it out. I know you love her String."

"I do," he said sadly.

"It's time," David told Caitlin as he pointed the video camera at her and turned it on. He flipped on a heart monitor that he had attached to her as well.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"It's so Hawke will know the moment that you die," he said before turning his attention to the camera and to Hawke who he'd plan to send the video to.

"You are responsible for my aunt's death," he told him. "Now you'll watch your lady friend die in return."

"Please David," she begged. "Don't do this. I don't believe you are a murderer. Two wrongs don't make a right."

David laughed. "In this case, I think it does."

Before she could respond he sent a jolt of electricity through her body. Caitlin couldn't help but scream out.

"Please," she begged. "Please stop!"

"No," he said coldly. "Don't worry. Soon you'll feel no pain."

Several hours later, Hawke jumped when he saw Michael's limo pull up to the hangar.

"What's going on Michael?" he asked. "Any news?"

Marella and Michael climbed out of the limo. The look on their faces frightened him.

"I'm afraid so," Michael replied.

"What's that?" Hawke asked about the tape in Michael's hand.

"We got this an hour ago," said Michael. "A paper boy was asked to deliver it to David's house where my people are still working. We watched it. I'm not sure if you'll want to."

Hawke grabbed the tape and walked over to the VCR and put it in.

"Hawke, she's dead, "Michael told him. "Watching it will only give him satisfaction.

Hawke pushed play. He watched silently as Caitlin suffered through various rounds of electric volts being pumped into her body. Then, the heart monitor showed that she flat lined.

"I'm sorry Hawke," Michael said. "I really am."

"He's going to pay for this," Hawke said coldly. "He's going to pay."

Dom put his hand on Hawke's shoulder. "Damn right he is," he said, trying to hold back the tears. "I loved her too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hawke sat by the lake and stared at the water. He felt numb. Seeing the video of Caitlin's death seemed like a horrible nightmare. But, it was true. She was dead and they still hadn't recovered her body or found David.

He knew that life could turn on a dime but he never expected anything like this. He thought back to that night they had all spent up at the cabin. The night it all began. They had been laughing and sharing old stories. Every time she reached over and touched his arm, a feeling came over him. He thought back at how he watched the flames of the fire dance in her eyes. She smiled more than he'd ever seen her smile that night. He thought that maybe he smiled more than he ever had before that night too.

When it was time for everyone to go to bed, he grabbed her and hugged her before kissing her good night.

"This has been so much fun Hawke," she told him. "I always love spending time with you guys."

"Me too," he replied softly as he picked up the blanket that they had been sitting on in front of the fire. "I'm not really ready for it to end. Want to go down to the lake for a while?"

Caitlin shrugged. "Sure, why not?" she replied. "I'm not really tired yet. Let's go."

Hawke carried the blanket down with them and spread it out on the bank beside the dock. The two lay down and looked up at the stars.

"It's always so beautiful out here," she told him.

"It's why I love it so much," Hawke admitted. "Hey, you mentioned earlier that you always loved playing truth or dare with your college friends. Care to play now?"

Caitlin turned on her side and smiled at him. "Okay," she replied. "I'm game if you are."

"It might be fun," he said. "I mean, we know a lot about each other already but I'm always interested in knowing more."

"What makes you think I'll pick truth?" she asked giggling.

"Well, you might be scared of my dares," he told her.

"Huh," she huffed. "I bet I can take anything you have to dish out!"

Hawke laughed. "If you say so."

Caitlin sat up on the blanket and crisscrossed her legs.

"Truth or dare?" Hawke asked, smiling.

"Dare," she replied, trying to hide that she was actually a little bit nervous of what he might ask her to do.

Hawke stared into her eyes. "Kiss me," he told her. "Kiss me like you did that day on the set."

"Oh come on Hawke," she started to object but he leaned in and pulled her to him, placing his lips gently on hers at first and then deepening the kiss after he felt her respond.

Afterwards she pulled back and laughed. "My turn!" she nearly yelled. "Truth or dare?"

Hawke grinned. "Dare!"

"Okay, I dare you to skinny dip in the lake," she chortled.

"Alright," he replied as he got up and removed is shirt and jeans. It wasn't until he got just to the lake's edge that he removed his underwear. Caitlin couldn't help but stare at what she thought was a perfectly shaped butt.

Hawke jumped in and called out to her. "Come join me!"

Caitlin laughed. "Isn't it a bit cold?" she asked.

"A little," he admitted. "Here, give me a hand out."

Caitlin reached over and took his hand. Before she knew it he pulled hard and she fell towards him and into the water.

"Hawke!" she screamed. "Oh my God, it's cold."

Hawke laughed and pulled her to him. "I'll warm you up," he said with a grin.

Caitlin wrapped her arms around his neck. She wasn't sure if the goosebumps she had was from the cold water or from knowing that he was holding on to her tightly while wearing absolutely nothing.

"I think I'd be warmer up on the blanket," she told him. "Let's go back up."

"Okay," he replied as he picked her up and carried her out of the lake.

Once they made it to the blanket she began to shiver some more.

"Let's get you out of these wet clothes," he said as he slowly unbuttoned her top.

"Hawke, I…" she started to say before he placed his finger on her lips.

"Shh," he said softly. "This is meant to be Caitlin. Just let it happen."

Caitlin stared into his eyes. She wanted him more than she could ever admit, even to herself. "Okay," she whispered back.

The next morning, they both awoke to the sound of Michael's helicopter landing on the dock. They were both still holding on to one another, wrapped in the blanket.

Michael got out and approached them. Caitlin could feel her face flush at the sight of him.

"What's going on Michael?" Hawke asked.

"Well, I'd like to say that this is about time," Michael replied. "But, I hate to say its bad timing."

Michael went on to fill them in on the possible stalker. It was then that they had decided to keep what had happened between the three of them.

Hawke sighed deeply. "I should have kept my distance Caitlin," he whispered. "You'd still be alive today if I had."

"You can't really believe that," Dom said as he approached him from behind.

"You know I do," he replied harshly. "It's not up for debate Dom."

"I'm not here to debate you," Dom replied. "Michael called. He said he had some news on David that we needed to know about. He'll be here shortly. He said he wanted to tell us together."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A half our later Michael's helicopter landed on the dock and he joined the men up at the cabin.

"What did you find out?" asked Hawke coldly.

Michael took out two photos and laid them on the table. "David's dead," he told them. "It was a self-inflicted gunshot to the head."

"So, he couldn't handle the fact that he murdered an innocent women," Hawke replied. "I wanted him dead but I wanted to do it."

"I think it is better this way," Dom replied. "I don't want that on your head."

"Why?" asked Hawke. "What the hell does any of it all matter now?"

"It matters to me, damn it," he yelled. "It's bad enough we lost Caitlin. I sure as hell don't want to lose you too."

Hawke looked back at Michael. "Did you find her body yet?" he asked.

"No, and we aren't any closer to finding her," he replied. "I'm sorry, Hawke. I wish I had more news."

Hawke thought for a moment. "What about those parking tickets," he asked. "Where did he get them?"

"I never thought about those," Michael replied as he got on the phone and called Marella.

A few minutes later she called back. "He got the tickets in front of an office building downtown," she told him. "It's possible he was renting a space there. I'm checking into that now."

"Let's go down there," Hawke insisted. "I can't stand sitting around here anymore. She deserves to be found and given a proper burial. Plus we can't even tell her family anything until we find her."

"Okay, let's go," Michael replied.

Hawke was quiet the entire flight to meet Marella. As much as he wanted to find Caitlin and have closure, the thought of actually seeing her dead broke his heart.

It bothered Dom that Hawke hadn't shown much emotion after what had happened. He knew that he loved Caitlin and that he did have a way of shutting down, but Caitlin was family even before they got involved romantically. He was worried about how Hawke would react when they finally did find her body.

Hawke's mind drifted to the evening after their night at the lake. One of Michael's men helped act as a decoy and took his place at the cabin while Hawke joined Caitlin at her apartment. She was surprised when he showed up because she hadn't really expected it.

"Are you sure it's okay to be here?" she asked after letting him in.

"If it's okay with you?" he teased.

Caitlin smiled. "Of course it is," she replied. "And, you know what I meant."

Michael has it all taken care of," he assured her. "He owes us that much for all we've done for him."

"Okay," she replied as she plopped down on her couch. "How long can you stay?"

Hawke sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. "All night," he replied softly. "That is, if you'll have me."

Caitlin wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "You know I will," she said before kissing him again.

"I brought some wine," he said as he stood up and grabbed the bags he'd brought. I also stopped by your favorite Italian place. I figured we'd be hungry."

Caitlin laughed. "I'm always hungry," she said. "That was really sweet of you Hawke."

"I try," he grinned.

Caitlin got up and helped him unpack their food from the containers. Hawke wrapped his arms around her from behind as she was prepping their salad.

"Wait until you see what I've got planned for dessert," he whispered.

Caitlin turned around in his arms and smiled. "I can't wait," she replied.

"Damn it!" Hawke yelled as he closed his eyes and put his head down.

"Are you okay String?" asked Dom.

"I don't think I can do this Dom," he admitted. "I've already seen the damn tape. I don't think I can bear seeing her like that. Two years. I held her off for two years and when I finally decide that I can handle being with her, she dies."

"I know String," Dom replied sadly. "It's not fair. Life isn't fair. I really would have loved seeing you two take a shot at it together. I think she's the best thing that ever happened to you."

"She was," he said softly. "I wasted all that time."

"You can't second guess it Hawke," Michael told him. "At least you had some time together."

"It wasn't enough," he replied sadly. "I want more."

When the men landed, Marella was waiting for them. The limo was parked in front of the building and several dozen police vehicles surrounded the building. The men noticed that there was a lot of activity going on in and around the building.

"Marella?" Michael said as they climbed out of the helicopter. "Find anything?"

"Yes," she replied. "Hawke, David left you this note. I think you'll want to read it."

Hawke took a deep breath and took the note from Marella. He opened it slowly, tears forming in his eyes as he read it.

"Where?" he asked, nearly frantic "Where is she?"

Marella motioned to the limo and Hawke took off towards it.

"What the hell did it say?" Dom asked as Marella handed the note to him.

 ** _She was right Mr. Hawke. I guess I'm not a killer after all. I just wanted you to suffer and I still hope that you did. Her heart didn't stop. I unplugged her from the monitor. I guess you win in the end. Funny how life works out the way it does. David_**

Hawke opened the door to the limo and jumped inside. Caitlin was sitting with her legs propped up and wrapped in a blanket. She was slightly pale but otherwise she seemed unharmed.

"Hawke," Caitlin nearly yelled as he pulled her into his arms. "I didn't think you'd ever get here."

"I'm so sorry Cait," he said while trying to hold back his emotions. "I thought you were dead."

"I thought I was too," she tried to joke. "I had to pee so bad that I thought for sure I'd pee myself before anyone got to me."

With tears streaming down his face now, Hawke couldn't help but laugh.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked.

"Love me?" she said softly.

"Always," he replied before pulling her in for a kiss. "Just don't ever scare the hell out of me like that again."

Caitlin shrugged. "I can't promise that but I sure will try," she admitted. "It does makes life more exciting though."

"Well, I've had enough excitement for a while now," he told her.

"Darn it," she replied laughing. "That lets out what I had in mind."

Hawke squeezed her tightly. "Let's get you checked out and if they give you a clean bill of health, then will see about that kind of excitement."

 _One more chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Two weeks later….

Caitlin and Hawke sat on the balcony of their resort hotel room and looked out at the Gulf of Mexico. Caitlin took a sip of her margarita and smiled.

"Wow, this is so beautiful," she said, unable to take her eyes off of the coastline. "I still can't believe Michael paid for us to come here. And I especially can't believe Dom didn't gripe about us leaving him for the week."

Hawke couldn't help but smile at her. "They know you've been through a lot," he replied. "Enjoy it. You deserve it."

The light breeze brushed her hair across her face as she closed her eyes and took in the sounds of the ocean.

"I could stay out here for a really long time," she told him. "But I would like to go shopping sometime while we're here."

Hawke laughed. "We'll do whatever you want to do," he said. "I'm just glad you're happy and well."

"And of course alive," she reminded him. "That's always a good thing."

"Yea," he replied softly before getting up from his lounge chair. "I'm going to get another drink. Do you want anything?"

Caitlin looked at her cup. "No, I think I'm good for now," she replied. "But, thanks."

Hawke poured himself another beer and brought out a bowl of fruit that they'd ordered from room service. He placed it on the table by their chairs and sat down beside her again. Then, he grabbed a strawberry, took a large bite and leaned over to share it with her through a kiss.

Caitlin grinned when they parted. "Normally I'd think that was kind of gross but when you do it, damn it, is sure is sexy."

"Good," he replied with a smile. "Sexy was what I was going for."

Caitlin's demeanor quickly turned serious.

"What's wrong?" Hawke asked, worried.

"Oh, I was just thinking that we really never got to finish our Truth or Dare game," she replied. "I mean, we did the dare stuff but I thought the original idea was for us to learn more about each other."

Hawke shrugged his shoulders. "Okay," he said. "Let's play now."

Caitlin smiled. "I'd like that," she admitted.

"You first though," he insisted. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said softly. "I'll tell you anything you want to know….almost."

Hawke chuckled. "That's good to know," he said. "Here goes. When it comes to us, do you have any regrets?"

Caitlin reached over and placed her hand on his arm. "Only that we didn't come to this conclusion about us sooner," she admitted. "Thinking about you is what got me through that whole ordeal with David. I kept thinking that no matter what happened to me; at least we had some time together. I really think I would have regretted it if we hadn't even if it wasn't all in my control."

"I know. I feel the same way," he told her before leaning over and kissing her again.

"Okay, now your turn," she told him. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he yelled out.

"Hawke!" she yelled back. "Come on now."

Hawke laughed. "I'm just kidding," he admitted. "Truth."

Caitlin turned and stared at him. "This is something I've been wondering about since that night at the cabin when everything happened between us," she said. "Why then? What changed? You've kept me at a distance for two years and then boom; you wanted me. Why?"

Hawke placed his hand on her cheek and brushed away the hair that had flown into her eyes from the breeze. "That's a good question," he said softly.

"Well?" she asked, slightly impatient.

Hawke grinned. "We were having such a great time that night," he told her. I don't think I've ever laughed so much. I didn't want it to end. Then, when I kissed you goodnight, I didn't want it to stop. I couldn't think of one really good reason why we should stop there. So, I asked you to go down to the lake. I was ecstatic when you said yes but I kind of figured you would."

"Of course," she smiled. "I was having a great time too. It all felt so good."

"I still wasn't sure of what would happen when we got down there but I figured it would be fun to play Truth or Dare," he continued. "I thought if anything, I might learn something new about you. But, I really wanted to kiss you again. So, I took my chance when you said you'd take a dare."

"I wasn't expecting that dare," she admitted. "But I do love kissing you. I always have."

Hawke reached over and pulled her into another kiss. "Me too," he whispered.

"So you made your decision based on our kiss?" she asked.

"Not exactly," he said, giving her a wink. "It was when you gave me the dare to skinny dip that I knew where it was all going to lead. Especially, when I saw you checking out my rear end."

Caitlin blushed and quickly grabbed her margarita and took a sip. "You saw that huh?" she asked. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You have a nice butt."

Hawke laughed. "Thanks," he replied. "I knew right then that we were going to be together that night. It just all fell right into place after that. That is until Michael showed up the next day."

Caitlin sighed. "Yeah, Michael does have a way of showing up and putting a damper on things," she said.

"Cait, I am sorry that you got caught up in that whole mess," he said sadly.

"It's over now," she said as she got up and walked over to the balcony railing. "I don't want to think about it anymore. I just want to make the best of this time away together."

Hawke stood up and walked behind her. Her put his arms around her from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder. "Me too," she said softly.

Caitlin turned around in his arms and hugged him tightly. "Did you see that huge whirlpool tub in the bathroom?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah," he replied. I started running the water when I went in for my beer. I'd better go check on it. It should be about full by now."

Caitlin smiled. "I don't think we need to do too much more truth or dare," she told him. "You seem to know what I like already."

Hawke grinned. "That's the benefit of being friends first for all this time. I have few more ideas that I'm pretty sure you'll be happy with."

"Promise?" she asked as she followed him inside.

"Oh yes," he whispered.

End :)


End file.
